From DE 10 2008 048 765 A1, a lighting appliance for vehicles is known, which comprises a light unit with a multitude of light sources as well as a flat light-guide assigned to them. The flat light guide has a line-shaped surface for the coupling-in of light and a line-shaped surface for the coupling-out of light, between which flat sides extend on which the coupled-in light is fully reflected in the direction of the line-shaped surface for the coupling-out of light. The light unit allows the creation of a relatively small light band, which can, for example, be used for the creation of a daytime running light function. If this light unit is to be used for the creation of a stop light- and direction indicator function, it would fail to meet the legal requirements relating to-the minimum surface size for the light function applicable in the United States of America. To create the light function, the lit area would have to be magnified, which in turn would require an additional light source resp. light guide. The styling requirements relating to lighting appliances for vehicles are high, however. An additional simple shining function surface to achieve the legally required surface size is not desirable.
Therefore, the problem of the present invention is the further development of a lighting appliance for vehicles with a relatively small illuminated surface of a signal function so that the legal requirements with regard to the minimum illuminated surface are always met and so that a simple method for a pleasing appearance of the lighting appliance and for the variation of the appearance is ensured.